Craved Pleasure
by 311y
Summary: AU where Deidara never defected from Iwagakure. Kurotsuchi is hurting inside, can Deidara save her from her pain? LEMON. Oneshot.


**A/N So this is my first lemon(and story) ever. Sorry if the scenario seems forced, I tried my best. I love this pairing and there are way too few stories on them on here(though those few are really good) so I wrote my own. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto**.

_**Craved Pleasure**_

It was a quiet, clear afternoon in Iwagakure.

Deidara was removing his bionic eye and washing any dirt off his hands and face in the sink in his apartment, as he usually did after just returning from a mission. It had been a particularly long and strenuous few days while he defended a princess from recurring groups of bandits, and as such, he was pretty worn out. He soon retreated to his bedroom where he lazily flopped onto his cozy king-sized bed and decided to take a nap.

* * *

His sleeping was loudly interrupted by a banging on his bedroom door, however. Before he could demand who it was, and why they were already in his apartment, Kurotsuchi slipped in and quickly shut the door behind her.

"I came as soon as I heard you were back, Deidara! How was the mission?" greeted Kurotsuchi. She was outfitted in her usual ninja outfit, so she had probably just gotten back from a mission too, he thought. Had anyone else barged into his bedroom, waking him up from his nap, he would have blown them 10 miles in the opposite direction. But this was Kurotsuchi. It was nice to see her, friendly as usual, welcoming him back.

"Piece of cake, as usual, hm. Where's Akatsuchi?" He asked. He sat up and slowly got up from his indent on the bed. Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi usually liked to bug him together, so it was surprising to see Kurotsuchi here all by herself, he thought. Not that he minded in the least, but he wondered if something had happened to the big guy.

"Yeah, well… that's kind of what I came here to talk to you about, Dei. On our most recent mission, Akatsuchi…" He noticed her grin earlier had been noticeably reduced to a slight frown the moment he asked the question. She kept her eyes on the wooden panels of his floor. All of a sudden, she lost her composure and started shaking. Deidara walked over to her and gently touched her wrist.

"Kurotsuchi, what's wr-"

"Akatsuchi's in the hospital. We were facing a huge number of jonin-level ninja, and when they had me cornered and chakra-exhausted, he used himself as a human shield to protect me from a fatal blow. He has fractures in both his arms. We only survived due to the reinforcements that arrived just then. I can't believe Akatsuchi had to step in like that… I can't believe I was so weak…" Deidara couldn't believe it. How could Kurotsuchi think she was weak? Even he'd have a hard time taking on a barrage of jonin-level ninja.

"Don't be ridiculous, Kurotsuchi. You're one of the strongest kunoichi I know, hm. It's not your fault Akatsuchi got hurt, it would have happened no matter what in a situation like that." Deep down, Deidara was angry. If he had been on that mission, Akatsuchi wouldn't have been wounded and Kurotsuchi wouldn't be hurting right now. He knew the only reason he didn't go with them is because of Kurotsuchi's grandfather, the Tsuchikage. When he was a kid, his explosion style kekkei genkai was discovered early. Iwagakure was very shorthanded, so he was granted the forbidden jutsu that gave him mouths on his hands. The old geezer had been his sensei, but he found Deidara's technique of bombing the shit out of everything cruel, even if it was for the sake of the village. The Tsuchikage saw Deidara as sadistic and potentially nefarious. As such, he never allowed him on missions with his granddaughter, presumably in fear of him "corrupting" her. Ugh, it wasn't his fault that he was naturally gifted in explosion style. Before right now, he had been okay with it. After all, they knew where he lived. But now, he had been denied the chance to protect Kurotsuchi. He had never seen her so down on herself.

"I know you would have solo'd them all though, Deidara. That's why I admire you... you're so strong, so much stronger than someone like me." He admired her? It was killing him to see her like this, thinking lowly of herself wasn't like Kurotsuchi at all. He gently grasped her forearm and pulled her in so that he had her in a tight hug.

"We're both strong, Kurotsuchi. I'm a guy who likes to blow shit up, there's no need to admire me, hm. Just know that I'm always here for you, no matter what." Kurotsuchi blushed at being so close to Deidara. He had never seemed so close and considerate of her before, she thought. If he would really always be there for her, then it would make what she was about to confess a little easier.

"It's more than just an admiration I have for you, Deidara. I also kind of…" He listened closer.

"…like you."

"Kurotsuchi…" Deidara wasn't blind. He had always known the younger girl had a thing for him, but he never expected her to say anything about it. He figured she would keep her feelings bottled inside, just like he always had. There were several reasons why their relationship would just end up as a case of forbidden love, but right now, her happiness was above all that.

"…But I guess you don't feel the sa-" Kurotsuchi's sentence was cut short as Deidara kissed her, softly yet passionately, still holding her in his arms. He didn't stop until she needed to breathe.

"Deidara! You do like me?" she said after catching her breath. Despite all the emotional pain she had been feeling just moments before, she had now almost guiltily forgotten about it all. Something about the way Deidara kissed her had cleared her head. He was gazing into her eyes with his nearly luminescent pale blue ones. She had always found his eyes one of his most attractive features, next to other things of course.

"Kurotsuchi, I'm not just kissing you for the hell of it. I've liked you for a long time, hm. Only reason I haven't said anything is because your grandfather would rather you not know I existed. That, and you've always looked up to me as an older brother. If you're really sure you want this, thou-" And with that, as if to answer him, Kurotsuchi smashed her lips into Deidara's. Her lips were pushing, aching for more, and Deidara was more than willing to comply. She parted her pink lips slightly, allowing him to explore her mouth with his tongue. Soon, Kurotsuchi started wrestling her tongue with Deidara's, both fighting for tongue dominance. He let his arms move from her waist to her hips, and she raised both hands to the back of his neck in response. After a few minutes in this position with their lips locked, Kurotsuchi reached for the vest of his uniform and quickly undid it. In the heat of the moment, Deidara didn't notice until the vest thudded at his feet. She's really serious about this, he thought. He got a tight hold on both of her wrists and pulled his head back. She stared at him doe-eyed.

"Are you sure you want this? I'm definitely not opposed, Kurotsuchi, but I don't want you waking up to regret this, hm." She tightened her grip on him.

"Deidara. I am the surest I've ever been right now. Please don't stop." She leaned in to kiss him again, and they shared a light kiss before he pulled back again.

"In that case, I'll be the one removing the clothing." Knowing Kurotsuchi was more than willing, he undid her vest just as quickly as she had undone his. Her vest fell to her feet, and without it, her ample breasts were revealed.

"Heh, your femininity really shows when you're not all suited up in ninja gear, hm." As Kurotsuchi turned red, not knowing what to say, Deidara pushed his mouth back on hers, resuming their heated kissing. Testing his luck, he continued to undo the red top she was wearing, which slipped off just as easily. All that was left was her matching red bra, which seemed to complement her figure perfectly.

"Dei!" Kurotsuchi squeaked, slapping his chest with her hand in mock anger. Deidara grinned.

"You can't fool me, hm. I know when you really want something. You haven't let go of me since you undid my vest." With anyone else, Kurotsuchi would have encased half their body in stone the moment they began undressing her without her consent. But this was Deidara. He wouldn't go any farther than he knew she was comfortable with. And right now, this was what she wanted more than anything.

"Deidara… sometimes you know me too well." Kurotsuchi began kissing him a bit forcefully, inching her way to the bed a few feet away. Deidara knew what she was trying to do immediately, and they both slowly neared his bed as they passionately kissed. He fell back on his soft bed with her on top of him. Taking advantage of their position, he rolled them around so that he was on top. His hands roamed her torso as his tongue entered her lips again. She had such soft skin, he thought. Had her skin gotten even more velvety since they were kids?

"Take this off already." Kurotsuchi said, taking a quick pause from their kissing, breaking his train of thought. She was referring to the only piece of material keeping her upper body from being completely exposed. Not needing any more invitation, Deidara quickly unclasped her bra and threw it aside. She's really so perfect, he thought. Her breasts were round and perky, and her nipples were already hard. No way was he going to pass up this opportunity. With that thought, Deidara cupped her breasts, having already began kissing her again, and let his hand-mouths finally come into play. The tongues in his mouths began pushing and teasing her nipples, prompting a low moan from Kurotsuchi. Her nipples grew even more erect as the tongues teased her further. She grew restless, she needed more. Impulsively, Kurotsuchi stopped kissing back, bewildering Deidara. He hovered above her, searching for an explanation in her eyes.

"Kurotsuchi, wh-"

"It's not fair that I'm half naked while you're fully dressed, Deidara! No way are you keeping that shirt on." With a smirk from Deidara, she undid his lengthy red shirt and tossed it aside to where her bra was, exposing his bare chest to her at last. She was amazed, to say the least. She hadn't seen him shirtless since they were kids; he had toned up incredibly since then. She had no idea he'd gotten so lean and muscular. With a physique like that, she wondered why he even wore clothes. He could probably pass that extra mouth on his chest off as a tattoo, she thought. She always found it attractive anyway.

"Like what you see?" Deidara smirked. In reply, Kurotsuchi grasped her hands on his shoulders and pulled him closer, continuing their deep kissing. After a few more minutes of making out, he could tell by how restless she was getting that this wasn't enough for her. He sat up swiftly, and this time, she seemed to understand exactly what he was about to do. By this time, they had both progressed to where the pillows on the bed were. Deidara shifted back and clasped his hands onto both sides of her red shorts. Facing a moment of slight hesitation, he glanced at Kurotsuchi's eyes filled with desire and all the doubts from his mind were erased.

"I've always thought your legs looked sexy with these fishnet tights…" He admitted, tightening his clutch.

"But I bet they look even better without, hm." Deidara swiftly pulled them off her legs, while she helped by squirming herself out of them. Soon, her red shorts along with her tights were in a heap at the foot of his bed. He admired her legs; they looked just as smooth as her torso. She was truly slender and agile. She'd be easy to move around in bed, he thought with a smirk. He realized that she still had a small piece of pink underwear on, and frowned. He lightly pulled that off too, while she squeaked in anticipation.

"Deidara…" Kurotsuchi whispered. Not wanting to hold off her pleasure anymore, Deidara resumed kissing her, while maneuvering his hand to where she was already damp. He plunged his tongue inside her wet core, earning a gasp and moaning from the girl. Never had he been so grateful to have taste buds on his hand-mouths. He'd honestly been with many girls in a similar position, but none of them had ever tasted so sweet, he noted.

"Dei-Deidara!" she yelped as the tongue from his hand began teasing her most sensitive area. He loved how she was reacting to every bit of stimulation he gave her, almost as much as he loved how she screamed his name. He wondered about far he could push her. Abruptly, he withdrew the tongue from his hand, prompting sounds of protest through their kissing. Just as quickly, he plunged his finger inside her.

"Deidara!" she squealed as he began fingering her. He hoped she knew this level of pleasure was nowhere near what he could deliver. He needed to avoid wearing her out too soon, he wanted to savor her beauty as much as possible. Kurotsuchi was moaning with every thrust of his finger, he loved how sensitive she was to every touch of his.

He kept a steady pace, she thought with annoyance. He was building her up so slow. Torturously slow. Kurotsuchi gripped harder on his shoulders, aching for him to quicken his pace. Instead of speeding up, however, he plunged another finger into her, earning another yelp from Kurotsuchi. This time, with two fingers, he began pushing into her harder and faster. Deidara's hand was soaked in her juices.

"Deidara! Oh my god, Deidara…" Deidara knew he was pushing her to her limit. She was trembling with arousal, and he had no doubts that tracking ninja miles away could smell her wetness. Still, he continued to dive his fingers into her, earning a series of gasps and moans. He kept her from drawing the neighbors' attention by never breaking away from her lips, letting her yelps dissolve into their passionate kissing.

"Please, Deidara…" she pleaded, gasping for breath. He decided that she wasn't going to get any wetter and more aroused than she already was. After another multitude of thrusts, he gently slipped out his fingers, to Kurotsuchi's obvious disapproval.

"Don't worry, Kurotsuchi. This is far from over, hm." Deidara let his hand-mouth lap up her remaining juices, and finally began to remove his red pants, silencing Kurotsuchi as she stared wide-eyed. He slid his dark boxer briefs off as well as his pants, leaving them both completely exposed to each other. Kurotsuchi blushed, he was certainly bigger than average. She wasn't a virgin, but her previous partners had always commented on how tight she was. Would she be able to accommodate his size? She blushed even harder at the thought of it all.

"Oh…" she said without thinking, earning a smirk from Deidara. He tossed his pants and boxer briefs where the rest of their clothes were, and got closer to her. He positioned himself carefully at her entrance, and gazed down at Kurotsuchi. She looks worried, he thought. Yet she was so into it a moment ago.

"Don't hesitate, Deidara. Just give me time to adjust before going too fast…" assured Kurotsuchi. Deidara's eyes were locked firmly on her now.

"I could blow up a thousand Mist or Stone ninja without even blinking an eye, Kurotsuchi. But I'd never hurt you. If it's too fast, tell me, hm." Deidara replied, soothing her. He slowly began to make his way inside her, making sure not to be too rough. Maybe she did have reason to be nervous, he thought. She was tight as hell. As aroused as he was, he needed to make sure she wasn't in too much pain. He couldn't stand to hurt her. After all, this was for both of their pleasures.

"Ah..." Kurotsuchi had to admit that he was stretching her a bit, despite how wet she was. It wasn't hurting nearly as much as it could be with his size, though, she thought.

"You okay?" Deidara had gotten most of his length in, and all he needed to start pumping into her was her confirmation that she was ready. By this point, Kurotsuchi had already adjusted well enough to his size due to how wet she was, and was more overcome with a need to be satisfied than pain at the moment.

"I'm ready, Dei." Upon hearing this, Deidara started gently pumping in and out of her, prompting soft moans from Kurotsuchi. For her sake, he was going at just a fraction of the speed he wanted to. Every weak thrust into her produced more moans that seemed to get lower in volume. Though he was going slow, he noticed she had a discontented look on her face. He wondered if even this was too much for her, but knew that couldn't be it.

"Deidara…" He stopped to listen.

"You're going too slow." Kurotsuchi claimed. Deidara grinned.

"I know, hm." He had it set in his mind that he was going to fuck her brains out, but first, he needed to give himself more access. He easily positioned her slim legs over each of his shoulders so that he had a clear view of what he was about to pound into. With her hands on his back, and his hands on her waist, he was ready to go.

He started with thrusts twice the speed of before, eliciting high moans from Kurotsuchi, whose extreme pleasure was proved by her increasing wetness. Deidara was trying his best to hold back at least a little, since it's hard for anyone to go from slow to hard fucking in an instant. Regardless, Kurotsuchi was in a state of pure bliss, with her head bobbing slightly up and down with every thrust. She's so beautiful, he thought, when she's so helpless to her own desires. She must have craved this for a long time. What kind of friend would he be if he didn't give her what she wanted?

"DEIDARA!" Kurotsuchi screamed as he began thrusting into her like a wild animal. Each and every thrust he was giving her was faster and harder than she had ever been fucked. Her eyes were flickering between open and closed, he was literally fucking her senseless. At the same time, Deidara was almost at his brink too, he couldn't remember ever being with someone as small and tight as she was. They were both in a state of pure ecstasy; every thrust emitting a moan from Kurotsuchi that reverberated off the walls of the room. Deidara's heavy panting and Kurotsuchi's high-pitched moans told each other that they had never felt this state of euphoria with anyone else.

"DEIDARA!" Kurotsuchi cried once more as she reached climax; her juices spilling out of her core. Deidara watched as her body went completely limp, as if all her energy had been drained away.

Moments later, he reached his climax as well, spilling his seed into Kurotsuchi as his harsh pants died down. Using the last of his strength, he rolled them onto their sides, facing each other. They were still entwined in each other's arms. Her hair was a mess, and her face flushed red, but she still looked so perfect, he thought. With his energy drained as well, Deidara's eyes flickered shut, he was truly exhausted.

Kurotsuchi, about to fall asleep with Deidara, couldn't remember ever feeling so... perfect. She was sure she would remember what had made her feel so terrible when she woke up tomorrow, but for right now, she was sleeping next to the blond who made her forget everything that hurt. As far as she was concerned, nothing else mattered.


End file.
